Private eye
by kidcorsin
Summary: Just another normal day at work?


p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Private eye/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"The mood in the little shop was easy and excited. So many little girls ran around, looking for their first adult dresses for a event called Yule Ball. They compared the fabrics, colours and everything perfect to find just the right dress./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"The mothers were standing next to them, smiling, remembering the time they had been searching for just the right dress. The fathers were less enthusiastic. Most of them were either concerned of the money they would have to spent or what kind of brute would be daring enough to asked their little lady bugs out./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Aaron would have loved just to role his eyes about them. But he couldn't. Every limb of his was frozen solid. His mind on the other hand was awake and working. Well, he was also working. He was a private eye hired by the hop owner. It was only a small shop but especially when it was crowded like today you could easily not notice if somebody stole a brooch, a scarf or once even a whole dress. He had to be focus all the time and try to remember each and every detail to describe the persons the the evening to his boss. His whole job was base on the illusion that nobody was noticing he was a living human after he froze stiff as a statue. So he could not suddenly jump from a pedestal to confront the shop lifters or go to the toilet. But during the lunchtime when the shop was closed for two hours the spell was removed and he was free. During this time he and his other two co workers would take a run to release some energy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Yesterday alone they had caught two thieves. Well one was a very confused two year old, who simply had taken a hat to play with and forgotten to put it bag when he and his mother were leaving. The had was ruined, but the the mother of course was really sorry and embarrassed. As was the poor girl who had bought the dress. She was mocked by some little rascals in Slytherinrobes. How much he would loved to trip that blond idiot up./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"A group of older students looked at him and giggled one of them blushed. This was the best benefit of his work! He always wore high quality cloths, which were tailored to look as good as possible on him. So he also always looked great! Many ladies paused at him just to eye him up and down./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I wonder if my husband would look so good in this too...", was a sentence he heard often and now with this younger girls around it felt even better. Aaron was well build with a handsome face otherwise he would not be a convincing mannequin at all./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"It was almost lunch time when Ms Mufflefly the owner asked all the customers to leave. "An old girl like me needs some time to rest.", she always said and she was right. The owner was in her late seventies. She had build up the shop on her own since she had left Hogwarts. Ms Mufflefly was as thins as the needles she used to fix clothes. /span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Once the shop was empty and the door was locked, she took out her wand and released the spell. Aaron exhaled and rubbed his stiff arms and shoulders. He heard a rumbling sound from above. /span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emspan style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Seems like Marcus legs were numb again.", mentioned Richard and they both heard Marcus swearing above. Aaron grinned. /span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emspan style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Boys! There are sandwiches in the kitchen and would one of you please be so nice to bring box with the brooches from the basement up here?", asked Ms Mufflefly when they entered the room. /span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emspan style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Sure.", said Aaron to the elderly lady. /span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emspan style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"I will go to Will and give him the morning report.", said Richard and looked to Aaron. "Any blackguards today?"/span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emspan style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"I had one!", shouted Marcus as he came down the stairs. He was tall and broad, somebody you would not want to mess around with. /span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emspan style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Okay, spit it.", asked Richard seriously./span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emspan style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Dark blond hair, four feet tall, freckles, male, age about seven I would guess. His name is Patrick.", Marcus described and Richard took notes. /span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emspan style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"What had he stolen?"/span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emspan style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Nothing, he just ruined my outfit with his stupid chocolate ice cream!" The tall man point to the brown moist stains on his pants from his knees on downwards./span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Aaron chuckled and Richards closed his notebook. He pushed back the fine glasses he wore too look even more intellectual. "You can wash these, Marcus."/span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emspan style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"But we should inform Will.", Aaron agreed. "If the product is damaged, it will lower the price and the parents should pay for the damage."/span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emspan style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Yes, I know.", Richard said and took some more notes before leaving. Marcus went tot the bathroom to prepare for his run and Aaron walked down to the basement to take the box. /span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"The air down here was stale and you could taste the dust. He looked into the storage racks to find the box. Most of the stuff was materials Ms Mufflefly used for work, fabrics, yarn, button, sippers, needles. Aaron noticed an unusual amount of personal storage. Ms Mufflefly never had been married or had any children. The only living relative was her nephew William, his boss and this was also the only reason she could afford three private eyes in her good running yet very small shop. /span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"He found the box and decided not to think about the live of the old lady. He carried it up the the workplace, were she was adjusting some lace. /span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emspan style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Please put it on the table there, darling.", she said when she noticed him. He put it down where she wanted him to. "Have you spotted someone today?"/span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emspan style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Only a boy who smeared come ice cream on Marcus pants.", Aaron said and opened the box to take a look on some of the brooches. They were not bad quality but also nothing very expensive. One was made of brass with some round turquoise in it. /span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emspan style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Good!", he heard her say. "Oh! Ah!" The old Lady smiled. "Who are you thinking of?" Aaron looked surprised. "I know this look, young man. So? You met somebody?"/span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emspan style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Uhm.. No.", he admitted. "I broke up with my girlfriend two months ago. Uhmm. She broke up with me... But maybe.." Aaron blushed a bit and looked away. Great! The last thing this lady surely wanted to talk about was his last fail in his love life. They looked at each other in complete discomfort. He knew she wanted to help but couldn't. "I will leave you alone and eat."/span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emspan style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Sure, thank you again.", Ms Mufflefly turned again to her dress. /span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Aaron rubbed his head and sighed. The lunch time past and Marcus and Richard returned to the shop to the side entrance. /span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"They walked to their pedestals and once again the spell hit them. Like the morning soon the shop was filled with people. He briefly looked over the people when he saw the small black molelike creature sneaking around. /span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Aaron wanted to scream. A Niffler! In a place like this? Oh no! But he saw who the beast let most customers alone and it disappeared from his vision. That was more than strange and very suspicious. /span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"And for a while everything looked normal until something upstairs broke. The customers got nervous and one lady screamed suddenly. Aaron could feel how the spell was lifted from him. He stumbled and almost fell, before he ran into the main room./span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"The first thing he saw was the big skeleton snake on top of the stairs, next to the niffler, who hold a small silver brooch. /span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p 


End file.
